The Fountain of Youth
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: When Clark is blasted with a gun created by a crazy scientist conducting questionable experiments,effectively reducing him to a five-year old,what will Lois do to change him back,who's gonna help her take care of him? And-....Did Clark just lift that desk
1. Chapter 1

He was gone, _AGAIN!!!!_

I mean, it's not so hard to stick in one place for more than five minutes, I do it all the time!

_Sigh_

Oh well, what else could I expect from the clumsy news reporter? It's not like there's ever been a time when he didn't do that, what else can I expect?

It just drives me crazy though, wondering where the heck he goes. The only thing that really gets me is the fact that he usually come back with some amazing story, how the heck does he always know? Does he have some kind of sixth sense that-

" Lois? Are you ok?" Startled, I turn around.

It was Clark.

" And where did you go!!!" I yell at him, he stumbled a bit and looked at me, what a Klutz.

" W-Well, Gee Lois, I just went to the bathroom." he relied

_Of Course _I thought _It's always the bathroom, what is with this guy's bladder!!!_

" You know what? Forget it, lets get to work." We were doing a story on a scientist that some old workers had said was working on some pretty weird experiments, something about the Fountain of Youth. Usually, we would have blown something like this off as a couple of drunks making up stories, however, the two talkers were both pronounced missing three days later, along with any other former worker at the lab. There was only one former employee that wasn't missing, Dan Walker, who was currently under protective custody saying things about how they 'had to find the children'. Needless to say, the guy was too panicked to make even one full sentence.

We walked to the laboratory that the scientist, Dr. Shane Cross, worked at, I was shocked, how could this place be used as a lab? It looked more like a-

" Junk yard." Clark said, finishing my thought.

The place was surrounded by junk, had broken windows, and the door was hanging wide open.

"What kind of a scientist would work here?" I heard Clark ask.

" I don't know, but we have to get this done soon, I have to pick Jason up from school in an hour." I said, I saw Clarks eyes spark a bit at this and I smile, him and Jason were the best of friends, Jason spent all the time he could at Clark desk talking with him and drawing pictures for him. It was something that was really getting to me lately, Jason looked up to Clark, I see just as many Clark drawings as I see Superman drawings, maybe even more. All I ever here from Jason is Clark, and to make it all worse, everyone at the bull pen talks about how much Jason looks like Clark, even acts like him, they all say he's Clarks son, it better timed for Clark to be his father than Richard.

Geez, I want to be mad at Clark for this, but come on, how could I be mad at the man who my son absolutely adored? It's not his fault people decided to single out him to be the long lost father of my son. Anyway, I know it's not true, Superman is my son's father, and there's no way Clark Kent is Superman.

_Right?_

We walked into the building, stepping on broken glass as we walked down the hallway and into what looked to be a lobby. We searched around a bit before I heard a door open.

Clark had opened one of the many doors in the room and was gesturing for me to follow him.

The place was filled with test tubes and such things that was seen in those movies about mad scientists.

We sifted a bit through the stuff, I was starting to get bored, there was nothing here, those guys were just some drunks who-

" Hey Lois, look at these." Clark said, holding some files up at me.

' The Fountain of Youth'

Ok so maybe those guys weren't drunks.

" This is just too much like a comic book, evil villain wanting to achieve eternal life and all that stuff" I said I looked through the files. I saw Clark nod and look around the room.

" I think we should go now." he said, looking like there was someone out to get him.

"Well, we did get these files, so ok, but who would leave these files out the open like this? It just seemed a little too easy." I say this as we walk down the hall back the way we came in.

" Who are you?" came a panicked voice from behind us, we turn around and find a short, dark-skinned man right behind us. He had dark wavy hair combed back, and his hairline was receding. As I looked more closely I saw his name tag.

It read "Dr. S. Cross'.

_Uh oh, we just may be in some trouble here _I thought as I saw Clark take a step towards the man.

" Nothing sir, we were just looking around." Clark said, the man looked at him, I didn't feel so great about that, this guy didn't even look mentally stable, so it made me uncomfortable seeing how he was looking at Clark. Almost like Clark was a lab rat.

" Why?" His voice was shaky and he was sweating profusely. I decided to step up this time.

" Someone told us that some weird things were going on here and-" I would have continued, but I was rudely cut off.

"What?! Who told you that!" He yelled as his hand seemed to inch towards his coat pocket.

" N-No one sir, we just wanted a little look at this place, someone told us it was haunted is all!" Clark said as he nervously waved his arms about, trying to calm the man down, and he did calm a bit, before he saw the files I had tucked under my arms. His eyes grew wide and his hand finally dived into his pocket, bringing out a strange looking gun-shaped thing, pointing it at me. I felt a bit of fear and felt Clark tense up next to me.

" Where'd you get those?" He demanded, I was nervous, what should I say?

" We didn't find these, sir. They're ours." I lie, a nervous giggle making it's way through.

" Don't lie", he said shaking his head at me " I know perfectly well who you both are, especially you Clark Jerome Kent, a good friend of mine told me all about you, and I mean _all_ about you. Does the name Sam Phelan ring a bell?" I felt Clark tense again, and when I looked at him I saw his eyes were narrowed and face set in an extremely serious look that I'd never seen on his face before. Who was this Sam Phelan guy that could make Clark become so…unClark-like? I vaguely felt like I've seen that look before.

" That's right, I know your secret. I know everything about you, so if you don't give me back my file right now, I'll shoot your little girlfriend and tell everyone your little secret."

What the heck did he mean by secret, Clark had a secret? _Clark_ had a secret? I thought over this in disbelief, seriously, I had a hard time believe innocent little farm boy from nowhere's ville had a secret so bad someone could use it as blackmail.

" Sam Phelan was a no-good crook." Clark said, glare deepening with any glare.

" Sam Phelan was my brother," the man said, his gun-like thingy now pointed at Clark. I didn't like this, not one bit.

" Although my half-brother, he was still my brother." the man said, things were so tense, and as the man inched closer to us, Clark pushed me behind him protectively.

" Lois," Clark whispered to me, " Get out of here." he told me.

" No way, there's no way I'm leaving you here with this lunatic." I whisper back harshly, how dare he tell me to run away?! Especially now that he was in so much danger! I couldn't just leave him behind.

"Lois…"

" No Clark, I won't do it" I retort back harshly, he sighed and turned back to glare Cross.

I then saw him look at the desk that was next to us, it had a black mug on it that was slightly cracked.

He ran for it, I didn't know he was that fast…

He quickly grabbed the mug and threw it at Cross's leg and the man fired his gun-thing, a bright light can from it shattering a vase that was behind Clark. I gasp.

"Clark" I screamed, running to him as I heard Cross scream out pain on the floor, it looks like the mug hit him right on the knee, it looks like he shattered it.

We ran for the entrance.

And then it happened, another bright came straight in my direction, and as I looked behind my shoulder as I ran, I couldn't help but think about Jason and Clark, Jason needs his mother, and Clark, well, Clark needed someone, period.

As I braced myself for the blast, I felt something powerful push me out of the way.

And as I looked down, I saw the most shocking thing ever.

A little boy, about five years old, with dark-black hair and bright, unearthly blue eyes.

Standing there stark naked with a pool of clothes at his feet, looking right up at me with a puzzled look on his face.

" Clark?" I said, bewildered at the sight before me.

" Where's my mommy?"

_Uh oh…._

_To be continued_

Well, that's enough for today.

For those who don't know who Sam Phelan is, he's a corrupt cop from _Smallville _who blackmailed Clark into doing robberies for him once he found out about Clark's secret.

~SFG~


	2. Back to work

_What do I do now?_

_How do I explain this to anyone?_

_How am I going to…._

_Screw this, I'm just telling everyone the truth! Let them read the files!!!!_

All these thoughts rush through my head as I look at the bewildered young boy in front of me.

" Are you okay, lady?" The boy, Clark, I told myself, asked.

I realize I must have been spacing out and quickly snapped myself back to reality.

" Umm, yes, I am, and my name is Lois Lane. I'm here to take care of you ." He looked a little scared as I said this, so I continued.

" Umm, you're mommy said you have to stay here for a little while, umm, they went out on a second honeymoon…" Clark gave me an odd look, it was an obvious lie, but because he was only a small boy, I was hoping he'd believe it.

" But Mommy and Daddy never said anything like that, they didn't even have a first honeymoon, mommy said that the farm needed someone to look after it, and Daddy never accepts help….." the boy looked at me suspiciously, damn, he was a perceptive one, how could I have expected anything less from someone like Clark? So, I decided to use another tactic.

" Your naked." I stated, the boy's eyes grew wide as he looked down at himself, blushing brightly and grabbing the puddle of clothes to try and put them on.

" Come on, I have loads of clothes your size at my house. You look like your about the same size as my son, Jason." The boys head nodded, making him look like a bobble head doll as he wobbled in pants that were too large for him.

" When will Mommy and Daddy come pick me up?" his eyes looked sad, he obviously already missed his parents.

" Why didn't they even say goodbye? Don't they love me anymore?" tears started to fill those baby blues as he looked to me for answers. Jason popped into my head as I looked at those eyes and felt my heart break. The poor kid, he must be so confused.

" Of course they love you, Clark. They just…decided they missed out on not having a honeymoon. They couldn't take you, and it would have just broken their hearts to have had to say goodbye to you, it sounds too final." I couldn't believe I said that, it reminded me too much of how Superman just left, without so much as a " Goodbye Lois". It made me SOOOOOOO MAD!!!

…..But still, could that have been a reason? Could saying goodbye have hurt him so much that he just couldn't do it? Did it seem to final for him.

Clark's eyes looked to the floor a bit, as if asking it for answers. Then, he looked up to me with a wide grin.

" I get it, your right, Mommy did look sad when she said she didn't have one. When I grow up, I'm going to make sure I give my with a really good honeymoon!" Clark's eyes looked excited and happy, sparkling in the exact same way Jason's did when he was happy.

I had to smile at his comment, Clark really was an adorable kid, in fact….he looked a lot like Jason.

Now that I really looked at him, I'd have say the only real difference between them was the difference in hair color. How odd….

" Come on Clark, you have to go meet my son." I told him as we walked back to my apartment. I was now annoyed at the fact that we walked here, why'd we do that again?

" Come on Lois, A little walk will do you some good!" Oh yeah, that's why, thanks a lot Clark!

" What?" came a small voice next to me. I realize I had said that last thought out loud.

" Oh nothing" I said, he gave me another odd look and wobbled beside me. Then I noticed, he was walking in clothes WAY too big for him, trying to hid his naked bottom from the world. I laughed a bit and bent down to his level.

" You look like you're having a hard time, would you like me to carry you?" I asked him, ignoring the odd looks we were getting from people.

He nodded a bit and I heaved him up into my arms. He wasn't very heavy at all, and he looked so cute bundled up in those huge clothes.

I laughed to myself and quickened my pace, we need to get him home and in some proper clothes as soon as possible. It just wasn't right to leave him in this embarrassing state for too long.

----

When we got home I quickly put him in Jason's Superman shirt, the one with the Superman symbol in the middle, and a pair of Jason's shorts.

They fit perfectly.

It really is amazing how similar the two are…

" Well, now that you are all dressed up, we have to go to my job." I said to him as he looked up at my face.

" Your job?" He asked, that's right, his mom was a stay at home mom. I was about to reply, but Clark beat me to it.

" My mom was a business woman! she lived in Metropolis before she met Daddy." I was shocked at that, I really didn't expect that, so his mother was from Metropolis, huh? Wasn't that interesting, a Metropolis city woman falling in love with a Smallville farm boy.

Never thought that could happen.

" Is that so? Well, I'm a news reporter." I replied, his eyes lit up at that.

" Chloe wants to be a news reporter, we play reporters all the time, exposing wrong-doers and letting everyone know the truth!!!" My eyes grew wide, did he just say Chloe? As in my cousin Chloe? I knew she and her father occasionally went to Smallville, even staying there for about five or six years, why didn't I ever think that Clark could have possibly known my cousin? For Pete's sake! I'm a reporter! I should have at least asked!

" Do you mean Chloe Sullivan?" I asked, Clark nodded.

" She is my very best friend! Her and Pete I mean!" He seemed to really be opening up to me now. He looked so excited. It was obvious he was close to my cousin, maybe she can help me with him., I mean she did know him.

" Well, lets get to my job now, okay. Then I can show you how a reporter works and you can meet Jason." He nodded profusely, excited at the idea of being a real reporter and meeting someone new.

" Is he nice?" Clark asked

"Who?" I asked.

" Your son, Jason." he looked very curious as he asked, but a little concerned too. I smiled.

" Yes, he is, don't worry." He relaxed a bit, and we left.

------

" Hello everybody, I'm back." I said as I walked in, Clark behind my legs, suddenly feeling shy.

" Well it's about time! Where were you? Did you get the story? Where's Kent? And who's that kid standing behind you?" Perry bombarded me with questions as I walked to my desk.

" Well, I was out getting the story with Clark, yes, we got the story, even files on the experiment. As for the last two questions, you better brace yourself, this," I patted Clark's head, " This is Clark."

Their eyes grew wide, then they started laughing.

" Good one Lois," said Richard, joining the crowd, " What a joke!"

" It's not a joke," I held up the files, " read this." Perry grabbed the files and flipped through them.

As we were paying attention to the files and trying to figure out how something like this could have ever happened, none of us noticed the two boys making their acquaintance.

" Hi, I'm Clark." said the dark-haired boy, shyly taking steps towards the other boy.

" Mr. Clark? How'd you get so small?" The lighter-haired boy questioned as he looked puzzled at the other.

" What do you mean?" Clark question, confused at the other boy's statement .

" I mean…" Jason thought about what was going on.

_Maybe Mr. Clark doesn't know, and if he doesn't know what's going on, then maybe I should act like I just met him. Maybe some bad guy did something to him and made him this way? I have to help him, no one knows his secret!_

" Nothing, it's nice to meet you Clark!" they shook hands and ran off to play in Richard's office.

--

" Dear God, it is Kent!" Perry exclaimed as he read over the files, some parts were to hard to understand, being all about equations and such, but they always had a page that followed to explain it. Cross obviously wasn't working with very intelligent people. I thought as I saw Clark and Jason run into Richard's office, what were those two up to?

" What do we do with him?" asked Jimmy, looking around a bit to try and find Clark, who was currently off playing with Jason.

" Well, Lois." Perry said, I looked up at him.

" You'll take care of him, or course." I nod, that was obvious.

" We'll have to call the police to find Cross and some scientists to try and fix this problem. Lois, I want you to write that story." Perry said as he turned to make the calls.

" Yes, but, Chief, maybe you should also mention that the missing workers may also be children right now." I said as I thought about the worker in protective custody only saying " We have to find the Children".

" I knew that!" Perry yelled as he walked out.

_He so didn't know that…_

Suddenly, there was a loud _SMASH_ and sparks came out from Richards office.

I panicked,

_THE BOYS ARE IN THERE!!!_

Everyone ran into the office, where we were met with the most bizarre sight I've ever seen.

There, in the middle of the office, stood both of the boys. Standing right in the middle of a trashed office. The ceiling was collapsed, The desk looked like it was flung against the wall, and the windows were broken.

" What the _Hell _happened here?!" Yelled Perry as he looked at the room.

"Ummm," started Jason

" We didn't do it?"

_To be continued…………_

Okay, well, someone asked if Clark would only have speed and strength, or all of his powers, he will have all of them, it will be more interesting that way. Another thing I'd like to say is a plan on giving him childhood illnesses, just like Jason. My thoughts are, being and alien, it must have taken awhile for his body to adjust to many things on Earth, like it's food and such. So he will have asthma and couple of allergies.

Another thing, someone else said that technically, Clarks clothes would have still been on him. This is true, however, I wanted it to be similar to how when he came out of his ship butt naked, hence, why he was naked and his clothes didn't just become huge on him.

~SFA~


	3. One Hectic Day

I stood there in the wrecked room, staring at the two nervous looking boys.

_What the heck had just happened in here?_

" I demand to have some answers, right now!" yelled Perry, he looked like he was about to pop a vein, and poor Clark looked like he was going to cry while Jason looked like he was trying to figure out what he should say.

" Jason, what happened?" I say as calmly as I could, trying to ignore the wreck of a room that I now stood in.

" Ah- well...I…" Jason stammered as he glanced at Clark, back to me, at Perry, and then looked all around the room.

" The truth young man!" I yell as I gave him ' The Look', you know, the one all mothers give to basically tell their kids " The Jig Is Up!".

Jason panicked, and Clark broke down.

" I'm sorry!" he yelled, running up to me and grabbing my clothes, looking up to me with distress filled eyes, " It's all my fault!" he cried.

Looking at his little face, all I could think was _" How can someone so cute cause a mess like this?"_, but I of course knew the answer, I _am_ the mother of a half-alien child with super-strength after all.

" What do you mean by that Clark?" I asked leaning down to his level as his eyes filled once more with large, fat tears.

" I didn't mean to, I got scared, and then- and then I just…" the poor baby paused as tears ran down his face, he looked so frightened, just what had just happened here?

" You what Clark?" I asked him, he looked to the floor then, looking so ashamed of himself, you'd think he committed murder with how guilty he looked.

" I did- I just-" but he was stopped before he could finish.

" We were playing with your lighter mommy, I'm sorry…" I heard Jason's voice through Clark's sobbing.

Now he was crying, looking at the floor in shame as he held up my lighter.

_Superman and Clark are right, I really need to quit smoking._

" How can one small lighter cause _this_ much trouble!" yelled Perry, motioning his arms to the disaster area that was once Richard's office.

_Yeah, how could it cause so much chaos and destruction? _

" We, we were playing, and we saw your lighter." Jason started as he twiddled his thumbs nervously and shuffled his feet nervously as he looked at the ground, the same way Clark did when he would try to explain where he was whenever he disappeared mysteriously all the time…

" Yes, _AND_…" I said, emphasizing the _AND_ to encourage him to go on.

" I picked it up, and showed Clark how to use it…"

Ok, so he showed Clark how to use a lighter…

…_WAIT A MINUTE!!!!_

" How do _YOU_ know how to use a lighter!!!" I yelled as I saw Jason's face jerk up from the charred floor carpet.

" I-I saw you do it…"

_DAMN!!! Damn nicotine addiction! If Jason ever starts smoking I swear I'll-_

" Can we please get back on topic now?" Perry said impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms, his expression being one of exasperation.

_Damn you Perry…!_

" Yes." I say as I turn back to Jason.

" S-so anyway, I showed Clark how to use it, a-and then I gave it to him to hold. B-but then, I-I was playing with the stapler, a-and I dropped it. Cl-Clark got scared and dropped the lighter, th-the fire traveled up the wall and to the ceiling….and-um..and-…" he paused and looked at the floor again.

" _AND THEN…"_ I encourage him again, he mumbled a bit and looked at the window, eyes widening a bit as he turned to me.

" And the Superman came…" he said, looking around everywhere in the room, anywhere but my face.

I'm pretty sure he's lieing to me, but I'll let it slide for now.

" _Superman came."_I say in a skeptic voice, lifting up a brow at my son.

" Yeah, and he…and he put out the fire…bu-but he accidentally kicked the desk...and then it…it broke on the wall and…and the ceiling broke…" he was rambling, twiddling his thumbs again as he looked up at the ceiling.

Perry sighed.

" You know what?" he started, pinching in-between his eyes to try and relieve the stress and headache that was doomed to come after a day like this, " Forget it, we have other things to worry about. Jimmy!" he yells, pointing to Jimmy, then to the phone that laid on the floor.

" Call up someone to fix this mess, I've gotta call up the police and some scientists…"

And, with that, he left the warzone and went back to his own office.

Clark and Jason just stood there, Jason now trying to calm Clark's tears.

" Clark?" I called to him, he turned to look at me, " It's okay honey, you made a mistake, everyone does once in awhile…" I say to him, I was still crouched down, so looking him in the eye was no problem.

But since when were Clark's eyes such a bright blue color? How could I have never noticed them before? Did the glasses somehow shadow the color from everyone?

Maybe he could find a good woman if he just showed those eyes a bit more….

Meanwhile, a small voice broke me from my thoughts.

" Yeah, but, with me, every mistake is a big one…"

His eyes looked so sad, what did he mean by that? The poor boy….

" Perry!" I shout out.

" I think I should take the boys home now, tell Richard that I left when he comes back!" I yell, grabbing the two boys by the hands and leaving the building.

Truthfully, admits all the chaos that was this day, I had forgotten where it was that Richard had done. In fact, we weren't talking much these days, hadn't since Superman had returned from his five-year long trip.

This silence had even gotten much worse since Clark had come back and Richard noticed the similarities between him and Jason.

Needless to say, Richard was nice guy, but he had jealousy issues. I mean, Superman was an obvious thing to be jealous about, but Clark?

…Oh, I can't wait to just go to sleep now…

As we got to the house I quickly told the boys to get into some pjs, telling Jason to borrow some of his to Clark, then going up to my room to change into my own.

I decided to warm up some leftovers from yesterday night for all of us, and, as the boys ran down the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Clark was wearing one of Jason's many Superman pjs, while Jason wore one of his Batman pjs.

Both still looked a little edgy from earlier, so I sigh as I put down a plate of food for both of the boys.

" Look," I start, and they both turned to look at me in the face, " whatever happened back there, I just want to let you both know…it's okay." I say, crouching down for what seemed to be the millionth time today, and looking at the two boys with unusually blue eyes.

" But-" Clark started, but I stopped him.

" It's okay," I say, " you don't need to say anything, it's not your fault…", I say, sighing and looking down.

" It's mine, I shouldn't have left my lighter out in the open like that, I'll try to be more careful next time." I say as I reach out to both of their arms.

They both look surprised and relieved, still a little guilty, but that'll go away after awhile.

" So," I say, standing up again, " who wants to eat?"

They both smile and sit at the table.

" You know Miss Lois, you really shouldn't smoke." I heard Clark say as he lifted his face up from his food.

I just couldn't help laughing at that.

***Jason's POV***

We all ate, talking a little bit.

But I still felt a little bad, you see, today I lied to my mommy for the first time. I've never done that before, I've kept secrets from her before, but never lied, at least, not as badly as that. I can tell from the look on Mister Clark's face that it was the same for him too.

I guess Mister Clark didn't always have all of his powers, because he looked so upset and confused when it happened, but now, now he does have all of his powers.

How are we going to keep it a secret if he doesn't know how to control his powers?

I looked down at my food, which was carefully made because of my allergies, then looked at Clark's. He had the same thing as me, which confused me, why would he want what I had? Mommy had put out some Chinese food for her and Mister Clark, but he didn't seem very interested.

Why? He seemed to love Chinese food when he was all grown up, so why would he grab what I had?

Mommy looked like she was wondering the same thing.

" Clark, you know that you can eat the Chinese food, right?" I asked him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

" No I can't…" he said, shaking his head furiously.

" What do you mean Clark?" asked my mother, giving him a confused look.

" I can't eat all of that, I have allergies." He said, looking back to his food and eating again.

…Wow, so…does this mean that my allergies will go away too?

My mom looks pretty shocked too, but we both follow Clark's example and start to eat again.

As we began to eat again, my mind turns back to what happened today at my daddy's office.

***Flashback***

I showed Clark to my daddy's office, my daddy wasn't there…again. He hasn't been around a lot lately…is it my fault?

Clark seemed to be staring at something shinny.

It was my mommy's lighter.

I showed him how to use it, then told him we have to be very careful with it and put it back on the desk.

Then I grabbed daddy's stapler, I liked to play with it like it was an airplane, making _Whoosh_ noises as I waved it around.

I heard stuff fall on the floor and looked up, Clark had the garbage can over his head and was acting like a zombie or a ghost.

I laughed, it was like when I pretended to be Godzilla.

Then, the stapler slipped, it fell to the floor with a loud _THUMP!!!!_

I saw Clark jump up.

" _OW!!!!"_ he yelled really loud, throwing off the garbage can from his head and clamping his hands onto his ears.

As he did this he looked up at the ceiling and large beams of red shot out of his eyes and onto the ceiling and wall.

They burst into flame and broke a little.

" What happened!" yelled Clark, a frightened look coming across his face.

" Don't you know!?" I yell.

" _NO!!!!"_ he yells, " _What do we do now!!!!"_

Then, well, what could I say, I panicked.

I grabbed my father's desk and threw it against the wall, which broke at the force that the desk was thrown.

The fire on the wall went out, but the fire on the ceiling was still there.

" Blow!" I yelled to Clark

"_What!"_ he yelled, obviously confused at my demand.

_" Put your lips together and blow at the fire!!!!"_ I yell at him, he looked at me weirdly, but I didn't care.

_" JUST DO IT!!!!"_ I yelled at him.

And he did.

Good thing was, the fire went out, bad thing was, both the ceiling and the windows broke...

…_BADLY_…

And then Mommy and her friends came in….

***End Flashback***

Needless to say, this was a _VERY_ tiring day.

It's a good thing it's over.

" What's going on here? Why is my office wrecked at work? And who is that little boy in my seat?" I heard a voice say as I turned my head to see who it was.

It was my daddy, I guess the day isn't quite over yet.

_To be continued…._

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but my old computer crashed for the third time in one month.

My parents refused to take in for about a month, the, when we did take it in to be fixed, it took them a week or two to figure out that the mother board crashed for a third time and I could get a replacement computer.

When I did get the new computer, I had to use it to do scholarships, it's a very busy year for me, so please be patient. I may drag sometimes but I will write the chapters, in time. I hope that this makes up for it, it's about two chapters in one, I usually only write 3-5 pages, but this one was 7, I hope you like it.

~KonekoMia~


End file.
